Sayonara
by Quineth Marrion Hood
Summary: Will Usagi make it home safely?


"Sayonara, Naru-chan!" Usagi exclaimed as she ran off for home.  
  
"Sayonara, Usagi!" Usagi wasn't late or anything she just had a lot of energy, so she decided to run. It turned out to be a good thing. She ran all the way to the train and caught the last train.  
  
"Hey! Usagi!"  
  
"AAAHH! Umino! I told you not to do that!" Usagi panted.  
  
"I'm sorry, Usagi, but I'm surprised you're catching such a late train. I take this one all the time because of my intensive study on the termites in the Amazon rainforest in Brazil runs late. Did you know that some of them can weigh at least one fourth of the weight of a bird. If their colony is threatened they will not only attack the attacker, but more than likely have it for dinner."  
  
"Yuck! I didn't really need to know that, but thanks, Umino. Oh, look here comes the train!"  
  
"I'll ride with you."  
  
"I get off at Azuban."  
  
"Well, I only ride for two stops, but I'll ride with you and see you tomorrow."  
  
"Sure. (Get me out of here!)" Usagi smiled lightly. After five minutes of Umino's jabbering, Usagi wanted to puke. Five minutes later, it was time for Umino to get off. "I'll see you tomorrow, Umino. Sayonara. See you later. Yeah, the train's leaving. (Go AWAY!)" Usagi enjoyed the silence of the ride without Umino and read her manga. That is until a black haired guy got on the train. Usagi looked up. "(WOW! Now there's a hottie! I love that jet-black hair! And the muscles aren't too bad either. But what guy wears a pink shirt in public? But who cares? He's hot!)"  
  
"Nobody move!" The guy had pulled out a gun. "This is obviously a hold up. No one is getting out of this train car." Usagi began to panic. She was not only scared, she was wishing Umino was there to protect her, not that he could do anything. Usagi collected her wits about her as best as she could.  
  
"Excuse me," Usagi shyly approached the young man. "Is a gun really necessary? Can't you see you're scaring everyone?" Usagi looked around and saw everyone in the car clinging to those next to them. "Why are you doing this? What happened that you need to?"  
  
"You don't understand."  
  
"You're right I don't, but will you tell me about it?"  
  
"(What is with this girl? Why does she care? She doesn't even know me.)" The man thought.  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"Chiba Mamoru."  
  
"Why are you doing this Mamoru-sama?"  
  
"(She called me Mamoru-sama? Why? I'm threatening her and she's being respectful. I don't get it.)"  
  
"Is it something you want to talk about? You don't have to if you don't want to."  
  
"I don't want to. I want to be left alone. Leave me alone!"  
  
"I will, just let everyone off at the next stop please?"  
  
The announcer's voice came over the P.A. system. "We are approaching the next stop."  
  
"Let everyone off at the next stop and it'll be ok."  
  
"No! I said to leave me alone didn't I? Why should you even care? You don't know what is going on in my life, why should it matter to you?"  
  
"You're right, I don't know what's going on in your life. You just don't seem like the kind of person who would do this sort of thing."  
  
"You don't know what I'm like! I'm tired of your babbling! I've had it with you!"  
  
"So you'll let me off at the next stop as well as everyone else, right?"  
  
"No, I said no one was getting off. Now sit down!" As Mamoru became angrier and angrier the other passengers on the train became even more afraid for themselves and this girl who was facing this man who could kill her at any moment. Some of them even called to Usagi trying to get her to come and sit down and let him be as he asked. The more people pleaded and the more Mamoru's temper grew, the more Usagi was able to stand up to him.  
  
"(I'm being brave for once. If only Rei could see me.)"  
  
"You're annoying me." With that Mamoru raised his gun and took aim, which wasn't hard seeing that Usagi was only two feet away from him. Usagi took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She could feel the fear rushing through her body. Her heart was pumping so rapidly that she was sure it would burst before Mamoru had a chance to shoot her. "I'm about to kill you. Aren't you scared? Aren't you afraid?" Mamoru asked. Of course Usagi was, but she wasn't going to let him see it. She took another deep breath.  
  
"No. I'm not afraid." People were screaming at her to ask him to leave her alone. Finally Usagi gave in. "Yes, actually, I am afraid. But not for me. I'm afraid for my family. For Mama-chan, Papa-chan, and Shingo, even though he drives me nuts. But you know, I'm the most afraid for you. What will happen to you after you shoot me?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"If you shoot me what will happen to you?"  
  
"I-I don't-t know." Usagi's words had clearly gotten to Mamoru. "I didn't think that far ahead." Mamoru looked away for a moment and began to think. "I'm doing the wrong thing and I know it." Mamoru bent down to put the gun down when *BANG!* Somehow the gun had gone off as Mamoru was putting it down. He looked at it and saw that he had forgotten the safety lock. He looked up at Usagi. Usagi stared back blankly at him. Her face was white, her hands were over her stomach is shock, and the white part of her school fuku was slowly becoming red. Usagi slowly sank to her knees as Mamoru caught her. She pulled her hands away to reveal that she had been shot. Some people gasped in horror and one woman began to cry. "What have I done? What have I done?" Mamoru asked himself over and over. "I didn't mean for this to happen. It was an accident."  
  
Usagi smiled and looked up at him, "It's ok. I know you didn't mean it." She put her blood-covered hand on his cheek. "You didn't mean for it to happen. You were simply putting it down. You didn't mean for it to happen." Usagi smiled again as her hand dropped lifelessly to her side and her eyes closed. Mamoru began to cry as he rocked back and forth with Usagi's body in his arms.  
  
One man tried to rush Mamoru as he cried, but Mamoru countered him and grabbed the gun again. "Back off!" He held the gun up. "Leave me be!" With that Mamoru shot himself.  
  
"NNNOOOO!!! NO! Stop this nightmare!" Someone began shouting. Suddenly Rei woke up with a gasp.  
  
"Rei-chan is everything alright?" Ami asked. Rei looked around and found herself sitting in her family's temple with her friends at their study buddy session.  
  
"What's up Rei? You dozed off." Minako laughed.  
  
"Did you see something?" Asked Makoto.  
  
"Makoto, Minako, Ami, where's Usagi?" Rei said in horror.  
  
"She's gone to the train station. She went to go pick up Mamoru-san. He's coming back from a college visit. He went to the United States. He went to visit Harvard this time," Ami answered. "I would love to visit Harvard."  
  
Rei got up and started running as she got her shoes on completely forgetting her jacket. "I've got to stop her!" Rei shouted.  
  
THE END 


End file.
